Worlds' Finest
Worlds' Finest is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Convergence: World's Finest Comics #1: 29 Apr 2015 Current Issue :Convergence: World's Finest Comics #2: 27 May 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Final issue is #32. Characters Main Characters *'Power Girl/Kara/Karen Starr' - Former Supergirl from Earth 2, now stuck on the main DCU Earth. *'The Huntress/Helena Wayne' - Former Robin from Earth 2, now stuck on the main DCU Earth. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Convergence: World's Finest Comics #2 Convergence: World's Finest Comics #1 Worlds' Finest #32 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 1: The Lost Daughters of Earth 2' - Collects #0-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238343 *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 2: Hunt and Be Hunted' - Collects #6-12. "Power Girl and Huntress continue to find links back to their home world, but are derailed by mysterious attackers who have connections to Michael Holt, a.k.a. Mister Terrific. What could their old ally have to do with a group that wants them dead?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242766 *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 3: Control Issues' - Collects #13-18. "Desaad and the Hellhounds of Apokolips are hunting Huntress and Power Girl, who may not survive the encounter! To find out what Desaad is really after, they must go deep underground and discover who is impersonating the missing Mr. Terrific!" - *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 4: First Contact' - Collects #18-22, plus Batman/Superman #8-9. "Power Girl and Huntress meet Superman and Batman for the first time. How can the teams stop Kaizen Gamorra’s plot to depower Power Girl and unlock the secrets of the Superman of Earth 2?" - *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 5: Homeward Bound' - Colects #22-26 & Futures End #1. "When Power Girl and Huntress learn that their home world still exists, the heroines decide to return to the ruins of Earth 2, only to discover they’ve arrived just when they were needed most!" - *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 6: The Secret History of Superman and Batman' - Collects vol. 6 #27-32. "Jump back in time to a point when Superman and Batman were children! When a visitor from Apokolips attempts to confront the boys as part of a galactic prophesy, only one being can stand in their way: Wonder Woman!" - Digital *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 1: The Lost Daughters of Earth 2' - Collects #0-5. - - *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 2: Hunt and Be Hunted' - Collects #6-12. - - *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 3: Control Issues' - Collects #13-18. - - *'Worlds' Finest, vol. 4: First Contact' - Collects #18-22, plus Batman/Superman #8-9. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Levitz. Artist: George Perez, Scott Koblish, Kevin Maguire. Covers: George Perez. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Jun 2014 - [http://www.newsarama.com/21458-levitz-talks-earth-2-past-in-worlds-finest-any-legion-s-future.html Levitz Talks Earth 2 Past in Worlds' Finest, Any Legion's Future?] * 05 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38001 Levitz Reveals Earth 2 Details About Worlds' Finest] * 08 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/earth-2-worlds-finest-paul-levitz.html Paul Levitz Reveals More Worlds' Finest, Earth 2 Secrets] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero